The Wedding of Rose Tyler
by BadWolf10
Summary: This is basically a before story of The Funeral of John smith. Don't worry, once this one is done, I'll work on the after story. Please R&R! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is basically a before story of The Funeral of John Smith. This just seemed like a good idea at the time, so here goes! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the totally epic characters from Doctor Who, sadly.**

**BTW, this takes place months after John Arrives**

* * *

She walked home in deep thought. Was she really going to marry this man who imposed as the greatest man she'd ever met? She supposed it would be the same, but she couldn't help but call him Doctor. She would never get used to the man named John Smith, no matter how often he used it before.

Of course, she did love John, but It would never be the same. The Doctor would always have a special place in her heart. She remembered _his_ lips, _his _smile, _his_ laugh, _his_ brush of the cheek, and most of all _his_ love, though he never said it.

John had said he loved her, and she had kissed him instead of the man she truly loved. She regretted it, because she caused him to walk away sadly. She had no way of knowing if he would ever be alright.

She eventually snapped from her thoughts and opened up her diary. Reading her words from the first time that the Doctor had lost her

_Planet Earth. This is where I was born. And this is where I died. For the first nineteen years of my life nothing happened. Nothing at all. Not ever. And then I met a man called The Doctor. A man who could change his face. And he took me away from home in his magical machine. He showed me the whole of time and space. I thought it would never end. That's what I thought. But then came the Army of Ghosts, then came Torchwood and the war. And that's when it all ended. This is the story of how I died. _

If the doctor would have seen that, she figured now he would call them 'The famous words of the brilliant legend, Rose Tyler'.

She didn't think she was that brilliant, though. If she had been brilliant, she would have never tried to pull and lock the switch on the worst day of her life. She was going to be with him forever, til death would they part. But that changed. She was soon to vow that off to a man in only some similarities to her true love.

She kept walking on. She would have taken the bus if it hadn't missed. Her mum was going to gripe once she got in the door.

* * *

A ring came from the front door of the large house in which the Tylers now lived. Jackie Tyler rushed to it in her soft pink robe while simultaneously brushing out her hair. She had let it go ratty through the day, so it was a struggle.

Rose walked in and gave her mum a hug. She chuckled "Mum, what did you do to your hair?"

"I've been in bed all day! I was ran out of work yesterday, remember! I reckon that bloody Gina Ross took my place, always sucking up to the boss!"

"The you should be out looking for work."

"And you should be looking for a dress. We've got plenty of money, use some of it! Just because John wants to pay doesn't mean you shouldn't help out!"

"Did you pay for your own wedding dress, mum?"

"Why yes, thank you very much I-" Jackie was interrupted by her husband, Pete Tyler "Didn't!"

"Oh you shut it! I want Rose to be different, independent!"

Rose said "I promise you, mum, I'm independent. I've done so well on my own for the past two years. John is not my owner and he wouldn't want to be. But if you wish, I'll go _look_ at dresses. I'll also look for your bridesmaid dress."

Jackie seemed excited for that part. She let rose leave and went to talk with Pete

* * *

Jackie argued with Pete "But it would make her so happy! I mean, all of her friends there! It would be brilliant!"

Pete said "But it's impossible! You might as well bring the Cybermen and Daleks back as well and kill us all!"

"Don't talk like that! Have some hope! Just try to send the invitation! He might get it! And the others if you can fax it to Mr. Smith!"

"I agreed not to create an alliance with Sarah Jane, it isn't safe for our dimensions, given the security of UNIT!"

"I don't care! Please try, for Rose. It would be the perfect wedding gift."

"Fine" Pete sighed before going off to his office

* * *

Rose walked to a shop, in search for a dress. She saw the perfect one, though it wasn't white. It was the most brilliant blue that she had ever seen- TARDIS blue. She grinned and actually bought it before buying her mum and the other bridesmaids shorter dresses in the same color. She knew now the color theme of her wedding.

**(Links soon to be put on profile****)**

She smiled at her choice and called her mum to pick her up, not wanting to ruin the beautiful dresses. She knew they would fit. She'd had her friends and mum measured.

She knew that the Doctor would like the dresses. She fantasized about his reaction. That only made her smile more.

* * *

Once she got home, Rose hung the dresses. She wouldn't need them for the next two weeks.

She wondered when John would get home. She would always share an entry from her old diaries with him. No matter how stupid they were, she promised.

She was quite knackered and was fighting to stay awake when she heard a tap on the door frame. She looked up with a smile as she saw her handsome fiance.

She got up and walked to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips "How is Doctor Smith doing on this fine evening?"

John grinned "Very well, how is Mrs. Rose Smith coming along?"

"Quite nicely, I suppose, mostly because she is Mrs. Rose Smith." She smiled "Now Doctor Smith needs to get ready for bed because his lovely fiance cannot wait much longer."

He grinned and went to change.

Rose flipped through her diary to the entry from the Christmas where the Doctor had changed. Though he had technically lived through it, hand and all, he had never seen it from her point of view. Most of the entries he hadn't.

When John returned, he had known that an entry was coming, so he laid down and listened.

_He's changed. Completely. His looks- his face, hair(apparently still not ginger. Why go ginger though?), size, clothing style- all changed. I have only known him the way he is now for two days, but it seems as if I have seen him before. I recall a man on new years day, 2005. He shared the same voice and I could only faintly see the bloke, but I swear he looked the same as now and was wearing an outfit quite similar to the one he's wearing now. It's probably nothing, but I really feel that it was him. But why and when did he go back into my timeline and say that? I don't think he'd have a reason. I'll be with him forever. I promise._

_Besides that, he lost his hand in a sword fight, and it somehow grew back, like a worm or starfish. Anyway, I should be getting some rest. We've got an awful lot of running to do._

_- Rose_

John raised an eyebrow. He'd never gone back in her timeline. Not yet, anyway. He probably would soon. He smiled at rose before going to sleep.

Rose decided she ought to as well. She snuggled up to him and dozed off

* * *

**So how was it? R&R plz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry it's taken so long for an update, but I've been working on several other stories that I thought I would have updated in no time but it turns out I was wrong. I've also been thinking up ideas for this story because god knows I have no clue what is gonna happen. I pretty much improvise with no rough draft. Everything is a final print. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters originated from Doctor Who.**

* * *

Rose walked alone through a dark tunnel. But though it frightened her, there was a contentment that grasped to her heart. At the end of the tunnel was only a wall with a door. The door was a dark blue. It opened for her with a familiar creaking noise. All she could see was a bright light and all she heard was the wind speaking her name in the light whisper of his voice. 'Rose' it called as she neared the door. She slowly stepped into the doorway, only to see that on the other side of the light was the TARDIS. She looked around in complete shock. She hadn't come in through the actual TARDIS door, and the door behind her had completely vanished. She saw the Doctor come through the door. He was clenching his stomach as if- no. He wasn't, was he? She watched him start the TARDIS, setting it to fly out to space. After going around once more, he looked at his hands and then looked up and said "I don't wanna go." He then began to regenerate. Rose then woke from her dream. She frantically looked for her Diary before writing down every detail.

* * *

Later in the day, Rose had her bridesmaids **(Which i am naming Tiff, Brittany, Emma, Lindsay, and Karen) **come over and try their dresses on. They all seemed to fit perfectly. Then Jackie brought tea out to the sitting room for them all once they had changed back into their street clothes. The main talk seemed to be all about John.

"So Rose, you never told us. How exactly did you meet him?" asked Tiff.

The question made Rose uncomfortable. She swallowed as she looked around nervously "Well, um, you see... I met him.. In a pub! Yeah, I met him in a pub!"

"Well, that's not much of a story. Tell us more! Come on, we don't bite!"

"There's nothing to tell." Rose said quickly.

"Bollucks" Emma coughed.

"What? It's true! We just sort of clicked. That's all."

"I know there's a story there. You're a terrible liar, miss Tyler!" Karen joked.

"Fine, you lot really want to know? You won't believe me." She said, building up the courage to tell her friends the truth. It would seem like a joke to them. But it could distract them from asking again.

"Why wouldn't we believe it? It's you and John! You two are far too realistic to be a fairy tale." Said Lindsay, the Maid of Honor.

"It's more of a fairy tale than you could ever imagine. Listen to it and take it as it is. No interruptions. No matter how absurd I sound. Just... Hear me..." She said sadly.

The girls nodded as Rose began to tell the story.

"It all started in another world. Not metaphorically, it was literally another world. A second dimension. Anyway, I was 19. I lived with my mum, no dad, and I worked at this shop called Henrik's. One day I was working, and as I went to leave, I was reminded I had to take some lottery money down the lift to a coworker, and I got locked down there. Then I met this man. He was tall, with big ears and shaved hair leaving only a thin layer over his head. Something was chasing me and he told me to run. That's how all of this began. The man's name was the Doctor." She choked "He and I, we went on all sorts of adventures. He had this box. A police box, from the 1950's. He called it a TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It could travel anywhere in time and space. The Doctor was alien. And I just sort of ran away with him. Then he changed. He was dying, and he turned into a new person. Different looks, different personality, and he was just like John. But he wasn't John. He _isn't_ John. I traveled with the Doctor for a year, then the Cybermen came. They were here first, and that's when I first knew of this world. The ones that were here, when they left here they traveled across the void to that world, where they nearly conquered, until the Doctor destroyed them for good. The thing is, mum and I, we would have to come back here with dad. But I told him I wanted to stay. Then I died. I nearly fell into the void before my Dad came along and saved me, bringing me back here. After that, I thought I would never see the Doctor again. Then I started having nightmares, which led me to a place called Darlig Ulv Stranden, or Bad Wolf Bay. There I found the Doctor, but only a hologram, as the gape in reality was closing. We had quite a talk. But I'll never for get the last two things conversed between the both of us. I told him I loved him. And I remember exactly what he said. He said 'Quite right too. And I suppose... If it's my last chance to say it... Rose Tyler...'. Then he faded. And I almost never saw him again. But do you all remember the stars going out?"

The girls nodded

"I found him, after going from parallel to parallel, I ended up in the same world as him. These creatures, called Daleks, they caused all of those stars to disappear. And in the midst of that world's chaos, I found him. My Doctor. I ran to him, and him me, but he was shot, by a Dalek. He was going to change again. But he didn't. We went into the TARDIS, and he did begin to change, but he stored his regeneration energy into his hand, but not the one attached to him. He had had his hand cut off after he first changed, but he grew a new one. And he put all of his healing energy into the hand. And somehow, before it was all over, that hand grew a new body, a half human body. Same looks, same memory, everything. And with that human Doctor, we saved the world. I thought this time, since I had found him, I would get to stay with him, but he wouldn't let me. He told me that I had to stay. That his human clone was born in battle, full of blood, anger, and revenge. He asked me if it reminded me of anyone. He said it was him when we first met. And I changed him. He needed me to do the same for the new him, to keep him under control. I asked him what it was that he was going to say the last time we saw each other. He wouldn't say. But John did. I kissed him, and then the Doctor left. I haven't seen him since..."

The girls were silent for a long, peaceful moment. They then burst out laughing.

"Blimey, Rose, I swear! Your mum's madness is rubbing off on you!" Said Emma.

Rose didn't laugh. In fact, she didn't do anything. She was on the verge of tears. Her friends were laughing at the saddest moment of her life. She finally spoke, "Out, all of you! Get out of my house and never come back!"

"Rose, quit your joking! You are one hell of an actress, but let's be real! Aliens? That's ridiculous!" Said Tiff.

"NOW!" She screamed, standing up in rage. The girls scrambled out of the house, seeing that the madwoman wasn't at all joking.

* * *

Rose cried on her bed for the remainder of the day. By the time John would get home, she would be sleeping. He would not hear a story tonight. Remembering everyday that she will never see her Doctor again was hard enough. Having her mates laugh at her about it was crossing the line. She knew now that her story must forever remain a secret...

* * *

**Soooooo how was it? I think I did rather good. Correct me if I'm wrong, meaning R&R! I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	3. Update

**Hey guys, Bad Wolf here! I know you all are waiting for an update, but working on like 6 stories at once isn't an easy task. I'll try to be efficient with the next chapter, but you'll have to bear with me. I'm posting this to several stories, some of which haven't been updated in a year. I'm truly sorry for that, but I promise you these stories are not going to end so abruptly. Thanks for sticking around!**


End file.
